Kaladesh: Mission 4
Kaladesh Campaign |mission1 = Kaladesh: Mission 1 |mission2 = Kaladesh: Mission 2 |mission3 = Kaladesh: Mission 3 |mission4 = Kaladesh: Mission 4 |mission5 = Kaladesh: Mission 5 }} In the fourth mission of Magic Duels: Kaladesh you take on the role of the planeswalker, Tezzeret trying to overcome in a deadly duel. Lore Intro Text Massive crowds gather around the arena at the center of the Inventors' Fair, eager to watch the final event—the Grand Exhibition. Judges announce the winning inventions to great fanfare. All eyes fall on the esteemed Head Judge of the Fair and honored guest of the Consulate, Tezzeret, who announces that he himself will take the stage in the final duel. Deafening cheers ring out from the citizens, as the renegade prisoner Pia Nalaar is forced into the arena. The metal mage smiles as his plans begin to fall into place. Victory Text For all of Pia's ingenuity and experience, her inventing skills are no match for Tezzeret's powerful metal magic. Tezzeret gains the upper hand, and suddenly he attempts to land a fatal blow on Pia herself. Realizing this exhibition has taken a deadly turn, the crowd gasps in horror. Reward Completing this mission will grant you 40 . Decklists Strategy __________________________ | KALADESH CAMPAIGN | M4 \____________________________ ¤-------------------------------------------------------¤ |¯/¯)¯| |¯¯¯\¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯| | ( |_| ) KLD-4: TEZZERET vs. PIA NALAAR | |_\_)___|___/___________________________________________| by Shotgunnova ¤-------------------------------------------------------¤ To shake things up, the fourth battle casts players as Tezzeret, opposing Pia Nalaar's mono-red artifact deck. Her main tactic involves clogging the ground with weenies while using vehicles for both defense and offense. All the while, can ping Tezzeret for 1 damage each time an [[artifact] enters under her control. Tezzeret runs a blue-black artifact deck, not altogether different from Pia's. It can also ping players for 1 damage when artifacts enter the field, only through (which doubles as a kill spell). , which enters as a 1/3 or 4/6, can ping Pia equal to its power stat each time Tezzeret's artifacts are destroyed. The general gist of this fight is taking Pia's tempo away and dealing as much damage as possible, before she can passively plink away at Tezzeret's life via . , a 3/2 hasted flyer, is the most useful on this end, though Sphinx Summoner (3/3 flyer that searches library for an artifact) can help as well. Pia's air game is very weak and she'll often have to chump-block with tokens; aggro tactics can also force her to prematurely use her . Other notes: *One of the most notable features to this battle is the AI's misplays when using vehicles. They will commonly crew them regardless of whether they can be used or not, and regardless of whether they end up attacking or not. They may also tap a huge amount of creatures to crew them sometimes (mostly just before their turn, which has minimal impact). While these snafus may get patched out eventually, players can often capitalize to destroy 'em. *Another odd misplay occurs via titular card. Occasionally, in active combat phases, she will sacrifice an artifact to give the "can't block this turn" ability to Tezzeret's attackers. This has zero effect on the affected card and only weakens her board state. Odd... *Some of Tezzeret's cards don't appear anywhere in Magic Duels normally, so I'll mention 'em here. Sphinx Summoner (3/3) is a flying artifact creature that can search one's library for another artifact creature. This is good to claim another copy of itself or just something to stall with, like the ever-useful . Tezzy also gets a Charcoal Diamond and Sky Diamond, two artifacts that can tap for black and blue mana, respectively. Though they enter tapped, they can be very useful in the early going, as they're the only ramp available (good for keeping pace with Pia) and open up alternate effect. *One of Tezzeret's best cards is , which begins as a humble 3/1 that can die to most anything. However, it can sacrifice other artifacts to give itself +1/+1 counters and short-term indestructibility, making it great for strong-arming weenies. It's not unheard-of to grow the Trafficker into a huge 10-plus-power attacker, eliminating several weenies at a time. Once a board position is established, the tokens created by , and become fuel to a raging fire. ( , which bounces a friendly permanent and an enemy one, can be useful in reusing token-spawning effects. Bonus points if it bounces a vehicle, setting the opponent's strategy back an extra turn.) *Tezzeret doesn't get a metric ton of removal here, and one look at the opponent's lineup basically earmarks 'em Pia's plentiful Vehicles. Players will have to play quite wisely, and occasionally sacrifice several blockers to avoid being blown out. (Dhund Operative's deathtouch can help if gotten early, thankfully.) Try not to waste the precious removal on weenies if possible. This goes double for , which is one of the few ways players can heal themselves. Pia, on the other hand, can't heal at all.